The existing implanting device is mainly used for fixedly arranging a metal connecting piece in a plastic piece, so as to connect the plastic piece with other components through the metal connecting piece, generally, a metal nut or screw is pressed by a pressing needle to a corresponding position of the plastic piece in a heating manner, the corresponding position of the plastic piece is hot melted by the raised high temperature of the metal connecting piece to embed the metal connecting piece therein, and a nut implanting device is taken as an example for analysis and illustration in the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a handpiece of an existing full-automatic numerical control nut implanting machine includes a pushing cylinder and a pressing cylinder for completing pushing and pressing operation respectively. A vibrating disk arranged at the top of the full-automatic numerical control nut implanting machine sequentially conveys nuts to a preheating component one by one in a vibration manner, the preheating component includes a heating copper plate 13 used for heating the nuts, a flexible heating pipeline 15 used as a nut preheating passage, a heating hole 7 which is arranged at a bottom end of the flexible heating pipeline 15 and is embedded into the heating copper plate 13 for placing the heated nuts, and a thermal baffle 12 and a thermal insulation column 11 which are arranged above the heating copper plate 13 for isolating thermal conduction, the nuts directly drop into the heating hole 7 at the bottom end of the flexible heating pipeline 15 from the interior of the flexible heating pipeline 15 by self gravity to be preheated by a heat source provided by the heating copper plate 13, and the subsequent steps are pushing and pressing operations.
The operation process of the pushing step is as follows: after the temperature reaches a preheating required value of 260° C., a pushing cylinder 1 pushes a driving bracket 2 which is integrally connected with a piston rod of the pushing cylinder and drives a conveying slide block 4 which is fixedly connected with the driving bracket 2 by a fixing screw, the conveying slide block 4 pushes the preheated nut in the heating hole 7 forward into a nut access hole at the bottom end of a pressing passage 8 through the heating hole 7 arranged at the bottom end of the flexible heating pipeline 15 and a conveying support plate 6 below the nut access hole at the bottom end of the pressing passage 8, and then pushing operation is finished.
The operation process of the pressing step is as follows: a pressing cylinder 10 pushes a pressing needle 9 which is integrally connected with the piston rod of the pressing cylinder downward into the pressing passage 8 arranged right below the pressing needle, the nut, which is previously pushed by the conveying slide block 4 into the nut access hole at the bottom end of the pressing passage 8, is pressed into a feeding nozzle 16 which is arranged below the conveying support plate 6 and is aligned to the nut access hole at the bottom end of the pressing passage 8, and then pressing operation is finished.
The pushing cylinder 1 and the pressing cylinder 10 repeatedly and independently operate back and forth, in order to preheat the nuts, which are promiscuously thrown into the vibrating disk and drop into the heating hole 7 at the bottom end of the flexible heating pipeline 15, by the heat source provided by the heating copper plate 13 together, automatically transform the nuts into sequentially arranged nuts to be implanted and sequentially convey the nuts into the feeding nozzle 16 one by one, and the nuts are prepared to be implanted to set positions of a related plastic shell on a precisely-located mechanical arm.
The equipment in the prior art has the following technical problems:
1. the heating hole 7 of the conveying sliding plate 4 bears the nuts dropping at the free gravity, presses the nuts to the pressing passage 8 and presses the nuts downward, the nuts bear no force in the heating hole 7, and thus the nuts may generate rollover or upwarp on one side, resulting in a reduced implantation yield.2. In the prior art, the conveying sliding plate 4 is fixedly connected with the thermal baffle, the positional relationship is firm, in the case of nuts or connecting pieces with different sizes, the handpiece can be only changed, so that the application range is not wide, assembly and disassembly are cumbersome, and in the case of blockage, machine halt and other faults, local maintenance can be only carried out after the entirety is demounted, and the maintenance also experiences certain difficulty.3. In the prior art, when the connecting pieces are used up or the connecting pieces are clamped, the conveying sliding plate cannot sense the situation in general and will continuously act, and the pressing needle will continue to press the nut downward to form an empty pressing phenomenon, resulting in a reduced yield.4. Since the pushing cylinder and the pressing cylinder independently operate, in the case of an operation error, the pressing needle is liable to impact the conveying sliding plate by mistake to cause a mechanical fault.5. In the prior art, the thermal baffle is arranged between the heating plate and the cylinder and the like, such that the design is complex, the maintenance is cumbersome, and the entire device is not trim or clean enough.